Comment massacrer Death note?
by Melli-Mello
Summary: Et si Light était niais? Si Ryuk était con? Si L était subtil? Si les miracles existaient? Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteilles dit-on... Ben moi je dit qu'avec des si, on fait des parodies! Plusieurs chapitres sur le cassage de mythe.
1. OS 1: Light est conne

**Auteur: **Melli-Mello, qui d'autre peut écrire un truc aussi con?

**Rating: **Pour tous. Sauf les âmes sensibles qui ne supportent pas un niveau de mievrerie supérieur à 10.

**Disclaimer: **Sauf la connerie, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ohba-sama et Obata-sama. Sinon, Lighht serait mort dès le premier chapitre, L serait vainqueur, il ne mourrait pas et se marierait avec moi. FIN

**Pairing: **Vous vous êtes cru dans un truc romantique? Il y en aura pas. Enfin, pas dans ce chapitre.

**Note de la folle qui massacre un grand classique du shonen: **J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic un jour où j'étais entourée de nains unijambistes à trois bras, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Bon, l'utilité de cette note, c'est vous dire qu'en _italique_, c'est la pensée des personnages. Voila.

WARNING! Vous entrez dans le temple de la connerie. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer?

**Comment massacrer Death note chapitre 1: Si Kira avait le même niveau de mievrerie qu'une pouffe de 9 ans?**

**15h30**

Light Yagami, lycéen de 17 ans, coqueluche du lycée, élu regard le plus craquand et le plus innocent par les filles ainsi que méchant le plus déjanté par les Otakus, sort des cours en sautillant gaiement. (Comment ça l'auteur aime griller la réputation des méchants?)

Il rentre chez lui, en se souvenant bien sûr de ne pas accepter de bonbons d'un inconnu en imper, comme lui a dit sa maman.

Au détour d'un chemin, son regard tomba sur un petit cahier noir à ses pieds.

_Oh! Un cahier! Chouette! Est-ce que je devrais le ramasser?_

Light hésita. En effet, ses parents lui ont toujours dit que ramasser des choses par terre, c'est caca.

_Mais la c'est un cas de force majeure! J'ai besoin d'un journal intime et maman ne veut pas m'en acheter un, sous prétexte que je suis trop grand._

Son duel interieur, intense quoique très court, entre sa morale et son besoin d'ouvrir son coeur sur du papier pour que tout le monde le lise (Parce que, soyons clair, c'est la définition de secret) finit, et il ramassa le petit cahier noir et le fourra dans son sac, et continua son chemin, entouré d'étoiles tout content de son acquisition.

- Je suis rentré, Maman!

Light ferma la porte et alla dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée à clé (Il avait installé un verrou depuis que sa mère était rentrée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il faisait un bisou sur la joue d'une fille. _Ce jour-là, c'était vraiment la honte!_ )

Le petit prodige (mais quand même assez con) s'installa à son bureau et sortit le...

_Death Note? Ouh... Ce nom me fiche la frousse._

Light ouvrit le Death note à la premiere page, et pris un stylo.

_Par quoi je commence? Je raconte d'abord comment Beverly m'as trompé? Oh qu'elle m'as fait souffrir ce jour la! J'ai pleuré pendant au moins 30 minutes... Oh! non, d'abord je vais écrire le jour où j'ai embrassé une fille pour la première fois, hihihi! Je l'ai emballé direct! Faut dire, je suis un tel beau gosse... Bon, commençons par écrire mon nom._

Et tout en pensant à son beau visage sans défaut, il écrivit en haut de la page "Light Yagami"

Il mit le stylo à la bouche, réfléchit 30 secondes à quoi écrire. Soudain, il ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine.

_Mais que ce passe t-il? _

Sans plus de cérémonie, Il s'effondra.

Et c'est ainsi que Light Yagami, ex-futur Dieu du Monde et presque Lauréat du rire le plus fou du monde du manga, mourut, faute à sa trop grande niaiserie.

Morale? Y en a pas. Si: Il ne faut pas écrire de journal intime!

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Dans la tête de l'auteur:

Melli: Mwahahahaha!

Light: C'est-Quoi-Ca?

Melli: Rien du tout mon Lightounet d'amour.

L: J'aime pas cette version.

Melli: Ben pourquoi ça? Tu ne meurt pas, Kira ne tue pas plein de gens et Misa ne fait pas la pute de partout.

L: J'apparais même pas.

Melli: Tu apparait dans le prochain chapitre. Promis mon panda sucré.

L: Bon...

Melli: Pour que j'écrive le prochain chapitre, il me faut des reviews... Please? *regard humide de chiot qui va être abattu dans d'atroces souffrances dans 2 minutes*


	2. OS 2: L est modeste, Light est con

**Auteur: **Toujours une folle armée d'un clavier. C'est-à-dire Melli-Mello, qui aime faire souffrir les pauvres personnages de mangas innocents.

**Rating: **Pour ceux qui supportent le massacrage de Death Note.

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. Cette fois-ci, même pas l'idée puisqu'elle vient de FAN art de DN, que j'ai trouvé amusant de mettre à l'écrit.

**Pairing: **Toujours aucun. Hé, c'est pas les feux de l'Amour ici!

**Réponses aux reviewers (oui, répondre un par un c'est trop long, alors tout en bloc ici ^^ Hé! Qui a dit feignasse?) : **

Kisu-kisu: J'espère que tout le monde a visualisé Light comme ça, car c'était un peu mon intention ^^ Merci de tes compliments ^^ Je vais continuer, ne t'en fais pas.

Asahi Shinohara: Oui, vive moi, vive moi! Aïe, mes chevilles! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas Light, donc il va souffrir ^^ Sinon, pour L, il n'y a pas de « victoire sans que Kira n'existe » Parce qu'en fait les chapitre ne se suivent pas vraiment? C'est plutôt plusieurs One shot en fait ^^ Bon, dans ce chapitre la j'ai quand même un pu délirer, mais c'est dans le chapitre 3 que je vais vraiment me lâcher =D vous verrez bien ^^

Rose-Eliade: Oui, voila la suite ^^ Merci de ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça fait rire et que quelques personnes aiment ^^

Mini-Saphir: Merci Saphir-sama ^/^ De la concurrence? Non, faut pas abuser quand même, je n'atteins même pas l'ongle de ton petit orteil xD Oui, j'essaie de faire attention aux fautes, mais comme pour cette histoire je n'ai pas de bêta, c'est un peu plus dur. Trop court? Je sais, mais c'est difficile de faire long sur des délires comme ça, au final ça devient lourd je pense. Puis j'ai pas les compétences requises pour faire plus long ^^

Tisha: Et oui, j'ai même pas besoin de vos noms pour vous faire mourir Mwahahaha! Oui, j'ai essayé de faire une bonne fin pour ce héros, car même si je le déteste, faut avouer qu'il déchire. Juste pour son rire final dans l'anime, il mérite l'oscar! Je compte bien continuer!

Windya: Oui, c'est vrai que même moi j'étais morte de rire en écrivant ce passage! En effet, on m'as dit que une histoire similaire existait, mais je ne le savais même pas xD C'est sortit directement de mon imagination! Voila la suite!

Marina Ka-Fai: Je ne sais pas non plus, mais pour ce délire, je me suis dit que ça passerais! ^^

DeathBringer: Je crois qu'on peut dire génialement débile! Hahaha!

**Note de l'auteur recherchée par tous les éditeurs de mangas: **Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, ce chapitre met en scène un FAN art (connu) de DN. Donc à part le sang sur le clavier (j'ai écrit beaucoup d'un coup pour pouvoir mettre à jour souvent), rien ne m'appartient.

_En italique, toujours les pensées._

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Comment massacrer Death Note chapitre 2: Et si L tentait une approche plus subtile?**

**Quartier général de la cellule d'enquête Anti-Kira, 10h30.**

_Toujours aucune piste … L'affaire Kira est vraiment difficile. Même pour moi, L, le grand détective! _(Oui, la modestie l'étouffe) _Je suis intimement convaincu que Light-Kun est Kira…_

Tout en pensant le panda nourri au glucose regardais fixement le psychopathe brun qui étudiait des graphiques.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder? _Pensait Light. _Je sais que je suis beau, magnifique, avec la plastique d'un dieu grec, mais je ne penche pas vers les hommes… _(Mon pauvre, si tu savais ce que tu prend sur …) _Et puis il ressemble à un panda, chuis pas zoophile moi!_

Pendant que le brun se disait que _Finalement, c'est normal qu'il craque sur moi. Qui ne m'aimerait pas avec mon physique ravageur?_, le boulimique (Ben oui, Lawli chéri est forcément boulimique. Sinon comment expliquer la quantité astronomique de cochonneries qu'il engloutit?) réfléchissait à plein régime. _Comment coincer ce tueur? Il est vraiment malin… Pourtant, Light-Kun n'a pas l'air si intelligent… _C'est sur cette pensée que Notre génialissime détective eu une idée brillante. _Dingue, mais ça peut marché. Même si Kira est très intelligent, mais moins que moins, Light-Kun est… disons naïf. Donc… _

- Hep, Kira?

Light, entendant son patronyme, se retourna.

-Oui Ryuuzaki?

30 secondes de silence. Les deux césars de l'intelligent-mais-pas-tant-que-ça-finalement se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, puis Light se rendit compte de son incommensurable bêtise et réagit enfin.

-Oh merde.

(Oui, quelle réaction. Revoyons donc le ralenti!)

-OoOoh Mmmmeeerrrddeee… (oui, j'imite le ralenti à la perfection)

Et c'est ainsi que le Grand Kira, Presque Dieu du monde se fit arrêter. Et dans l'esprit du Grand Lewis Lawliet (Bah, Kira est en prison, il peut maintenant dévoiler son nom!), une question subsistait: Mais comment Kira, tueur psychopathe intelligemment supérieur, a-t-il pu se laisser avoir par un piège aussi enfantin? _Bah, je suis trop intelligent pour lui, c'est tout. Il reste du chocolat? _(Nan, Mello a tout bouffé. Ha-ha-ha)

Morale: Faut arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Même le plus grand des tueurs est un gros con; Puis on attrape plus de mouches avec du miel. (Non, cette citation n'as rien à faire là, mais elle claque.)

Dans la tête de l'auteur:

L: Voila, je préfère celle la. J'apparais.

Melli: Et tu gagne!

L: Surtout.

Light: Pourquoi, dans toute tes parodies, j'ai l'air idiot?

Melli: Humm… Ben parce que tu l'es?

Light: Mais… Je ne pourrais jamais méfaire attraper comme ça! C'est trop con!

L: Ne te torture pas, Light-Kun. Tu as juste été battu par mon esprit hautement supérieur. Tu ne peut rien faire contre ça. Puis l'auteur m'adore. Elle me fera toujours gagner, et ne me fera jamais avoir l'air débile. Pas vrai, Melli-chan?

Melli: Ben… Euh… C'est-à-dire que… *Montre le scrit du prochain chapitre*

L: *Lit* QUOI? Je refuse! C'et Hors de question!

Melli: t'as pas le choix Lawli-chéri. Tu as signé un contrat, et si tu le rompt, je te retire toute tes sucreries.

L: Tu es cruelle.

Melli: Je sais. Si vous voulez voir comment je vais torturer ce magnifique panda, Laissez des reviews! *.*

Light: Mendiante.

Melli: Jt'emmerde sale pouffe niaise qui écrit un journal intime Mwahahaha!

See you Later!


	3. OS 3: Dieu a accompli un miracle

**Auteur:** Comme d'ab, celle qui met 3 plombes à updater, ben c'est moi, Chouquette.

**Rating**: Allergique à la mievrerie s'abstenir.

**Pairing**: Je me deteste, mais dans ce chapitre, il y aura du (beeerk) LxLight. Désolée.

**Disclaimer**: A part l'idée totalement stupide et qui va me valoir un bon lynchage de la part des fans de Death Note, rien n'est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Kisu-kisu: Désolée de t'avoir fait mal... Merci pour les favoris ^^ Merci beaucoup de me suivre, ça me fait super plaisir!

MV-GD: Oui, je sais je suis géniale... Non, je rigole. Mes idées? Je sais pas trop. Cerveau completement tordu, je pense =D Merci beaucoup, je continue!

Anaelle Roots: t'as raison, dans les dents Light! Merci beaucoup. l a adoré le champagne, bien que j'en ai bu les 3/4. mais il a eu un verre, et il était completement déchiré. Le pauvre.

Asahi Shinohara: Oui, je sais, pas de surprises, fan art super connu. voila le 3, j'espere que ça vous plaira. merci =)

Deathly Maker: Voila la suite (désolée du retard, crise aigue de feignatisme. Mais je suis guérie au possible. Malgrè que les médecins disent que je suis irrécupérable. géniale? Merci *rouge* tes prières ont été entendues, mortel, dieu a créé le chapitre 3.

Marina Ka-Fai: Merci, même si l'idée originale n'est pas de moi ^^

Na-Ni: Toute ta famille? Oh, ça fait plaisir *rouge comme une écrevisse*

Rose-Eliade: Merci ^^ Voila la suite!

**Note de l'auteur**: Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, et particulièrement ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favorit/Histoire favorite/Auteur alerte/Histoire alerte (rayez les mentions inutiles). Ca me touche beaucoup. Bon, voila le 3 eme chapitre, désolée pour les fautes et j'espère que vous aimerais.

_-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-'

À l'hôtel qui servait de quartier général provisoire, l'ambiance était tendue. Les inspecteurs regardaient médusés les deux génies qui se fixaient des yeux depuis une heure.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?_

Voila la pensée collective en ce moment.

De leur côté, les ennemis se regardait intensément dans le blanc des yeux. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment pourquoi, une fantaisie de l'auteur sûrement.

Notre panda national réfléchissait. Le regard que Light lui lançait provoquait en lui un étrange sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Il ne souhaitait que se lever, embrasser le brun et l'allonger sur le bureau pour le prendre sauvagement, mais il ne le fit pas parce que cette fic est classée en K et que l'auteur a envie de vomir rien que d'imaginer ça (Et je vous assure que les images mentales sont tenaces).

Le psychopathe au rire dément (Oui, je fais une fixation sur le rire de Light. mais il m'a traumatisée, je vous jure. Je l'ai écouté en toute les langues, et je trouve que l'allemande est la meilleure Mouhahaha), lui, profitait de cet échange pour mater le détective. Il gravait dans sa mémoire sa crinière noire, ses yeux profonds soulignés de cernes charbonneuses, ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser... Il aurait bien voulu descendre plus bas, mais il fallait protéger la narratrice qui menaçait de se noyer dans sa bave (Au moins je mourrais heureuse!). Le brun réfléchissait, il se demandait si son nouveau monde valait vraiment la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret. Parfois, il rêvait de tout révéler au détective, mais il se doutait que ce dernier le ferait arrêter et enfermer, or il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver loin de L (Que c'est romantiBEERK. Désolée). Mais cette fois-ci, il allait se lancer.

Je suis sûre, mes chers amis, que vous vous êtes subitemment mis à croire en dieu. En effet, c'est un miracle que deux mecs, dont un est un hétéro pur et dur (l'autre, on est pas trop sur), qui ne rêvent mutuellement que de se foutre des pains dans la gueule ou même de se tuer, tombent d'un coup amoureux passionnement et veulent se tripoter dans les toilettes. La magie des ordinateurs gouvernés par des fangirls. Bref, retournons à l'histoire.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?_

Les inspecteurs de police assistaient, impuissants, à un spectacle insolite. En effet, Le grand Light Yagami, enfoiré de première incapable d'aimer une fille, venait de se mettre à genoux devant le siege où était assis Lawli chéri, et pris les mains du corbeau (enrobées de sucre, il venait de manger une tarte à la fraise) dans les siennes qu'il serra en un geste tendre, puis il déclama d"une douce voix ingénue presque trop belle pour être vraie, sûrement du MADE IN CHINA

- Ryuuzaki, je ne tiens plus. Je dois t'avouer que... Kira, c'est moi. Je voulais tuer toute la vermine qui grouillait en cette planète pour créer un nouveau monde, dont j'aurais été le dieu. Au début, je ne désirais que te tuer, mais lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard, je suis tombé instentanément amoureux (Aaaaalléluia). Je me suis mis à rêver de toi, et à chaque fois que je croisais ton regard brulant, je devais me retenir de te sauter dessus et de te faire des choses probablement interdites par la loi dans certains pays. Je sais que tu vas me faire jeter en prison, mais j'irai soulagé d'avoir pu t'avouer mon amour éternel. Mais sache que si jamais tu partages mes sentiments, je serais le plus heureux des hommes, et j'arrêterai de tuer. Je passerai le reste de ma vie à me repentir à tes côtés. Nous vivrons de pommes, de sucreries et de sexe.

Alors que les inspecteurs étaient occupés à ramasser leurs mâchoires tombées par terre, le detective lui tentait d'assimiler les paroles du brun. Ses paroles le rendait étrangement heureux. Alors le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit était... Du désir? Ou peut être de l'amour? Il serra à son tour les mains de son vis-à-vis et se leva, l'invitant à se relever lui aussi.

Pendant que monsieur Papa-de-Light-dont-l'auteur-ne-se-rappelle-pas-le-nom allait vomir ses tripes, tout en déclamant que "Cet homme mièvre et romantique ne pouvait pas être son fils si viril (hum hum...)", les autres inspecteurs regardaient la scène avec attention, s'attendant à ce que ryuuzaki rejette le tueur en série et l'arrête, mais au contraire, le regard du panda s'illumina et à son tour, il fit un monologue d'un mievre écoeurant à en faire vomir l'auteur (Je crois que tout le monde a compris que je n'aimais pas du tout le couple LxLight, non?)

- Light-kun, je savais au fond de moi que tu étais Kira. Mais je ne te jeterais pas en prison, car je t'aime aussi. Viens, partons loin d'ici et nous élèverons des bébés lamas au Pérou, nous habiterons une petite ferme où on se réchauffera mutuellement, puis nous adopterons un petit cambodgien. Allons-nous en, mon amour!

- Oui, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde!

Et nos deux héros s'en allèrent, main dans la main sous le soleil couchant, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, sautillant gaiement (Oui, j'aime les clichés).

Et revenons brèvement à l'hôtel, pour relevez les impressions de messieurs les policiers.

-ARRRRRGHH! Mes yeux!

- Beerrk! C'est niais! C'est guimauve! C'est affreux!

Bon, ils sont occupés à se crever les yeux. Je vais y aller aussi.

FIN.

_-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-' _-'

Dans la tête de l'auteur:

Melli: *Confisque le Death Note de Light* Alors mes bichons? Vous en pensez quoi?

Light: C'est horrible! Je ne suis pas aussi sentimental! Surtout avec lui!

Misa: Liiiight-kun! Pourquoooi?

L: Je me demande encore comment tu as pu nous forcer à faire ça...

Melli: C'est simple Lawli chéri. Persuasion féminine...

Near: Et le contract que vous avez signé sous la torture.

L: Ah, oui.

Light: Plus jamais! Tu ne me feras plus jamais faire ça! Plus jamais! Pitié!

Melli: Mais oui, mais oui, promis, allons. *caresse la tête du psychopathe* Vous seriez d'accord pour un Lemon?

L/Light: NON!

Melli: Haha! Je rigolais. Bon, mes petits loups, si vous voulez vous crever les yeux, les aiguilles sont ici *montre le bouton Review*

Bye bye miaw.


	4. OS 4: Ryûk est un petit blagueur!

**Auteur**: Je ne suis pas morte, et non, c'est bien moi, Chou!

**Rating**: Comme d'ab, si vous avait commencé à lire cette fic, vous pouvez lire cet OS

**Pairing**: Light et un bout de bitume.

**Disclaimer**: Si Death Note à duré 12 tomes, alors c'est que les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

CrazyNight: Contente que ta curiosité t'es poussée à cliquer sur le lien! Merci de tes compliments, c'est trop d'honneur ^^ J'espère que tu adoreras celui la aussi =)

Nepsis Amaterasu: J'ai posé un copyright sur ce surnom, alors fait gaffe, ou je t'envoi mes avocats! è_é

kimi-ebi: Merci de tes compliments! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic! Voila la suite. Bienvenue au club des traumatisées du rire de Kira!

Anna Cain: Merci beaucoup! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes ma fic, surtout que je suis une inconditionnelle de "La Morsure de l'Ombre"! Mais non, tu n'avait pas l'air débile devant ton ordi. Tu avais juste l'air folle =B Voila la suite!

onamaliss: Désolée pour tes yeux Merci =)

Lulu Murdoc: Oh-Mon-Dieu. Je ne lirais plus jamais le nom Yagami sans penser à toi. Tu m'as tué. Merci beaucoup.

SonaChanTheHedgehog: Merci ^^ Voila la suite.

Haru-carnage: Et oui. Je suis allée en asile, je vais mieux maintenant.

Asahi Shinohara: Désolée! Et non, je n'aime pas ce couple. COPIIIINE! Mello et Near? Jamaiiiis! Traitresse! T-T (Bon, j'y penserais.)

Na-Ni: Merci, encore une fois ^^

Tisha: Et oui, je suis tombée du côté obscur des Feux de l'Amour, désolée. Et oui, grâce à moi, on deviendra immortel! Mwahahahahahaha!

Vilbbes: Désolée pour tes yeux... Merci de tes compliments =) Voila la suite tant attendue!

Rose-Eliade: Et oui, pour cet OS, j'avais Haribo comme sponsor. Du coup, trop de guimauve. Voila (enfin) la suite!

Light, assis devant son bureau, écoutait Ryûk d'une oreille attentive.

" Avec les yeux de Shinigamis, tu pourras connaître le nom et le temps de vie d'une personne, juste en la regardant"

" Et tu me dit ça par pure bonté d'âme?"

Le Dieu de la mort éclata de son rire si particulier, et avala le reste de sa pomme _si délicieuse, pomme bien rouge et bien juteuse..._ (Désolée, j'étais bloquée dans les pensées de Ryûk pendant un moment). Puis, avisant le froncement de sourcil de Light, et lui répondit

" Hihi Bien sûr que non. Tout à un prix. C'est un marché. Les yeux de Shinigamis contre la moitié de vie qu'il te reste"

Le pseudo-Dieu de la mort écarquilla un instant ses yeux sous le choc, puis réfléchis intensément. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle?

Ryûk, de son côté, savoura l'effet qu'il avait eu et regardait son protégé se torturer la cervelle en mangeant une énième pomme. On entendit plus que les mâchonnements de Ryûk (FERME LA BOUCHE QUAND TU MANGES! Désolée, cette fois c'est ma mère qui s'incruste dans la fic) pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Light se décide à donner sa réponse.

" Vois-tu Ryûk, une fois que j'aurais nettoyé le monde de ses impuretés, je deviendrais le nouveau Dieu que la population vénèrera. En tant que Dieu, je me devrait de vivre le plus longtemps possible. Je ne peux accepter ce marché."

"Oh" Le dieu de la mort fut légèrement déçu, mais il se dit que ça ne rendrait que la partie plus intéressante encore.

" Par contre, si tu m'avais proposé des ailes, ça aurait changé la donne. J'aurais ainsi pû me démarquer du peuple, et prouver ma supériorité."

" Mais ça serait pas vraiment discret, non?"

" On s'en fout, c'est trop SWAGG!"

L'accro aux pommes se sentit désemparé en entendant le futur dieu du monde parler comme une adolescente, puis il se dit que ce serait l'occasion de lui faire une petite blague, lui qui le faisait si souvent tourner en bourrique.

" Ok, jte file des ailes. Alikazi, Alakazam, voila, t'as des ailes de Shinigami!"

" Vraiment?"

Ryûk rigola intérieurement face aux yeux brillant d'espoir de Kira. Si cruel et pourtant si naïf... Mais avant que Le shinigami n'ai pu détruire ses espoirs en lui disant la vérité, Light ouvrit sa fenêtre, pris tout l'élan qui lui était possible dans sa chambre et couru comme un dératé, avant de se jeter dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre, Il eu une demi-seconde de joie, de liberté, et un grand sourire fendant son visage, il cria

" Je VOOOOOOLE!"

Avant que la gravité ne reprenne ses droits et qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, sa cervelle tapissant joliment le pavé de rouge écarlate.

Quand à Ryûk...

" Oh merde."

Il se dit qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de blagues. Les humains n'ont aucun second degrès.

Melli: Et voila, un autre chapitre, depuis le temps! Il faut dire, en ce moment j'ai plein d'idées pour d'autres projets, mais je me motive a d'abord finir toute les fics que j'ai commencée, piur déjà combler mes lecteurs qui attendent la suite depuis des lustres, et puis aussi pour me sentir plus libre, en sachant que je peux me consacrer uniquement à mes nouveaux projets!

Bref, à la prochaine! ( Je ferais sûrement encore un ou deux chapitres sur cette fic, pas plus, je commence à m'essoufler un peu...)


End file.
